One Time Chance
by rrabbid29
Summary: Gosip tentang Tsukishima Kei yang menerima ajakan tidur dengan siapa saja sampai ke telinga Kuroo, tapi katanya dia tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang sama 2 kali? [KuroTsuki] (WARNING! Mature Content)
1. Chapter 1

Mata Kuroo Tetsurou terpaku melihat sosok jangkung yang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku. Sudah lama dia tidak terpesona oleh seseorang yang membuatnya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ia tidak mengenal laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Ia bisa menebak kalau dia pasti mahasiswa yang baru saja masuk. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk melewatkan orang secantik itu dalam waktu lama.

"Bukankah itu Tsukishima Kei?" Kata salah seorang teman Kuroo yang memperhatikan arah pandanganya.

"Tsukishima Kei?"

"Iya, kau gak tau? Dia terkenal lho."

"Oh, ya?" _Dengan wajah dan tubuh tinggi seperti itu wajar saja dia populer,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Yup, karena dia secara terang-terangan mengaku kalau gay."

Kuroo langsung kembali menoleh kepada si kacamata itu. Mata karamelnya masih setia dengan buku sambil ditemani segelas kopi. Bibir Kuroo terangkat memperlihatkan senyum licik khasnya.

"Hee... Coba kau ceritakan lagi soal Tsukishima itu."

 **One Time Chance**

By rrabbid29

OS: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter One :

Encounter

 **.**

Rasanya tidak ada satu orangpun di universitas ini yang tidak mengenal Tsukishima Kei. Dia merupakan anak baru dari jurusan Fisika yang menarik perhatian karena wajah tampannya dan badannya yang tinggi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para perempuan untuk berkeliling disekitarnya. Walau ia memiliki sikap cuek dan kadang kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulutnya, tak seorang pun yang keberatan dan menjauhinya. Bahkan perempuan yang mendekatinya bilang kalau dia _cool._

Sampai suatu ketika, seorang gadis memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta tapi ditolak dengan kejam oleh Tsukishima dengan berkata kalau dirinya gay. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak percaya dan memaksa Tsukishima untuk berkencan dengannya.

"Besok, temui aku di kantin." Kata Tsukishima dengan dingin.

Esoknya saat gadis itu datang dan mulai berjalan ke arah Tsukishima, pemilik rambut kuning itu langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah salah seorang temannya. Di depan gadis itu dan mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan, Tsukishima mencium seorang laki-laki.

Pukulan langsung mendarat di pipi Tsukishima hingga dia terjatuh. Orang yang baru diciumnya itu mengusap bibir sambil menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Dasar gila!"

Tsukishima menoleh ke gadis yang ditolaknya itu dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau percaya?"

Gadis itu langsung berlari pergi sambil menangis. Semua orang di tempat itu tentu melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan idola kampus satu itu, tatapan terkejut dan jijik bisa terlihat dari semua penjuru ruangan. Dengan tenang Tsukishima berdiri dan berjalan keluar seorang diri.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih mau berteman dengan Tsukishima adalah Haiba Lev, mahasiswa dengan darah campuran Rusia. Ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan fakta bahwa Tsukishima adalah seorang homosexual karena di luar negeri hal itu sudah dianggap biasa. Dengan sifatnya yang luwes dan ramah, dia bisa tetap akrab dengan orang lain walaupun berteman dengan orang yang paling dihindari se-kampus.

"Tsukishima, tolong bantu aku dengan tugas ini..." Pinta Lev sambil menyerahkan sebuah print out.

"Ini tugas yang akan dikumpul besok siang kan?" Lev mengagguk. "Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan dari minggu lalu sih?"

"Hueee, aku lupa... seminggu ini aku marathon film Starbattle."

Tsukishima menghela nafas dan menatap wajah Lev yang memelas. Ia mendecakkan lidah, "kau harus traktir aku kopi nanti. Ayo ke perpustakaan."

"Uwah, buku referensinya sebanyak ini?" Lev hanya bisa menatap horor buku-buku yang ditumpuk depannya.

"Makanya sudah kubilang kerjakan dari lama."

"Ugh, kau akan bantu aku kan?"

"Mencari buku referensi yang tepat itu susah tahu, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Kata Tsukishima sambil mengetuk kepala Lev dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Cepat mulai kerjakan, aku mau cari beberapa buku lagi."

Tsukishima lalu meninggalkan Lev yang mengutuk-ngutuk tugasnya sambil membuka buku. Ia berjalan-jalan di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, dengan sigap mengambil buku yang diperlukannya. Perputakaan sore itu terasa lebih hening dari biasanya, mungkin karena di tempat seluas ini hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang masih tetap tinggal. Tsukishima tidak pernah ke perpustakaan selarut ini sebelumnya, ia biasa mengerjakan tugas di rumah dan seorang diri.

"He, ternyata ada buku seperti ini di perpustakaan kampus." Batin Tsukishima saat melihat novel yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia membaca novel itu sekilas, mempertimbangkan untuk meminjamnya nanti. Entah karena terlalu fokus membaca, laki-laki berkacamata itu tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mendekat dengan senyuman licik. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang terlihat kuat sudah menutup sisi kanan badannya.

"Tsukishima Kei." Suara rendah itu terdengar sangat manis. "Aku dengar kau terima semua orang yang mengajakmu untuk tidur."

Mata Tsukishima melebar, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Entah itu lelucon atau memang ada gosip aneh yang lagi-lagi menimpa dirinya, ia tidak percaya bahwa ternyata ada orang yang dengan bodoh atau beraninya membuktikan omong kosong itu.

"Lalu?"

Sang surai kuning membalikkan badan dan langsung disapa dengan senyuman yang terkesan licik. Ia kenal orang yang ada di depannya itu. Kuroo Tetsurou, si ketua klub voli. Dia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di area kampus dan banyak orang yang membicarakan dia juga.

"Kau bisa membuatku puas, Kuroo-san?"

"Ternyata kau mengenalku."

"Kau juga kenal aku, tidak ada yang aneh."

"Bagus." Senyum Kuroo makin melebar, "berarti ini akan jadi jauh lebih mudah."

Kuroo dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tsukishima dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh si kacamata, tanpa dia bisa mengelak tubuh keduanya telah menempel hanya dibatasi pakaian masing-masing. Tsukishima tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mata hitam Kuroo seperti menghisap dirinya dan sialnya bibir dengan senyum menyebalkan itu hanya ada beberapa senti di depan bibirnya.

"Membuatmu puas." Kata Kuroo akhirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata karamel yang ada di depannya, "apa itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Iya."

"Hm? Coba kau jelaskan?"

Tsukishima mendorong bahu Kuroo dengan pelan, mengerti dengan sinyal itu sang surai hitam melonggarkan pelukannya. Tsukishima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menatap Kuroo dengan ekspresi yang lebih tegas, membuat laki-laki itu memudarkan senyumnya.

"Ekhm. Jadi, sepertinya gosip itu tidak memberitahumu semuanya."

"Lanjutkan."

"Kau merasa bisa membuatku puas bukan? Sayang sekali aku sulit untuk dipuaskan."

"Hee..." Senyum Kuroo kembali. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memuaskanku, makanya aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang yang sama dua kali."

"Berarti kalau aku bisa memuaskanmu saat pertama kali kita tidur, aku boleh melakukannya berapa kalipun denganmu?"

Tsukishima sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kuroo, dia tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu percaya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Karena harga dirinya yang tinggi, Tsukishima mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bukan hanya susah dipuaskan, tapi aku juga bisa bermain dengan baik dan lama." Goda Tsukishima dengan senyuman, ia berharap itu bisa membuat sang surai hitam berpikir dua kali untuk menidurinya.

"Berarti aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menaklukanmu kan." Jawab Kuroo dengan tenang.

"Ap...!" _apa-apaan orang ini?!_ Umpat si kacamata dalam hati. "Terserahmu saja. Kita selesai bicara, aku pergi."

Tsukishima langsung membalikkan badan untuk pergi, tapi tidak ada beberapa langkah sebuah tangan menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Belum sempat menoleh, tubuh rampingnya langsung meluncur kembali dalam pelukan Kuroo. Berbeda dengan tadi, kini bibir mereka juga bertemu.

Ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Tsukishima tidak sempat menutup mulutnya hingga lidah Kuroo bisa dengan mudah masuk dan menjelajahinya. Tangan kiri sang surai hitam memegang lembut kepala Tsukishima dan tangan kanannya dengan kuat memeluk pinggang pemilik mata karamel itu. Tak ada celah sama sekali untuk kabur.

Tapi, permainan lidah Kuroo sungguh memabukkan dan sangat menggairahkan. Tsukishima tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi sial, ketua klub voli itu memang hebat dalam berciuman. Terlalu sayang jika ini dilewatkan dan Tsukishima juga ingin menunjukkan bahwa pernyataan kalau dia 'pemain' yang hebat bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

Tsukishima akhirnya menerima undangan lidah Kuroo yang dari tadi menggodanya untuk ikut bermain. Ia membuka lebih lebar mulutnya dan menatap mata Kuroo yang tampaknya sedikit terkejut. Kedua tangan si kacamata itu memeluk punggung Kuroo lalu sedikit mendorongnya agar lebih dekat.

Keduanya berciuman dengan penuh gairah, tidak membiarkan satupun untuk menyerah. Walaupun air liur sudah tercampur lalu menetes keluar dan suara nafas pendek terdengar makin keras mereka masih terlarut dalam ciuman penuh hasrat. Sampai akhirnya Kuroo mendesak tubuh Tsukishima ke arah rak yang membuat beberapa buku terjatuh. Sontak saja mereka langsung melepaskan ciuman.

"Sial, kau memang pemain yang bagus." Kuroo tersenyum sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah. "Aku makin menginginkanmu."

"Heh, aku tunggu Kuroo-san."

.

"Hei! Kau lama sekali, aku pikir kau meninggalkanku!" Protes Lev begitu melihat Tsukishima yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tasku masih disini bodoh, mana mungkin aku pulang." Ujarnya sambil menarik kursi kemudian duduk.

"Hm? Tsukishima, apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Maksudmu?"

Lev menunjuk tepat di wajah Tsukishima, "Entah kenapa, kau terlihat... Puas?"

.

.

.

Author's Note : This is my first ever fanfiction! Hehe, hope you all enjoy it. Minta kritik dan saran ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**One Time Chance**

By rrabbid29

OS: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Two :

Curious

 **.**

 _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?_

Pertanyaan itu bergema dalam pikiran Tsukishima. Dia baru saja menerima ajakan tidur oleh seseorang. Bukan hanya itu, mereka malah sempat berciuman dengan panas. **Dengan panas** _._ Ia menerima ciuman itu, membuka mulutnya, membiarkan dia bermain dengan lidahnya dan malah ikut membalas.

 _Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_

Tsukishima selalu tahu bahwa banyak gosip tentangnya yang beredar, tapi ia tidak pernah peduli untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menyebarkan omong kosong itu, berkatnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berteman. Ya, dia cukup senang seorang diri.

Sebenarnya menjadi gay bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa. Dia melihat ada beberapa pasangan gay di kampusnya dan masih bisa memiliki hubungan sosial yang normal. Hanya saja insiden di kantin itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima. Jahat, kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Mencium laki-laki yang _straight_ di depan semua orang untuk menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis. Siapa yang tidak akan menjauhi orang seperti itu? Mungkin hanya Lev, karena otaknya terlalu ringan.

Jadi walaupun kabar tentang dirinya mau tidur dengan siapa saja itu mulai mengudara, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mengajaknya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa tatapan laki-laki karnivora yang menginginkan tubuhnya tapi begitu dia memperlihatkan tabiat buruknya untuk berkata-kata pedas, semua langsung mundur bahkan sebelum mengajak dia tidur.

Ketua klub voli kampusnya lah yang menjadi orang pertama. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan remeh, ucapan sarkastik bahkan syarat konyol yang Tsukishima lontarkan. Sang surai hitam tetap ingin menidurinya. Ini berbahaya.

 _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?_

Harusnya dia menolak. Pemilik mata karamel itu sadar kalau dirinya terlalu sombong untuk menepis gosip itu hanya ketika ada orang yang mengajaknya. Sekarang dia berada di posisi yang menyebalkan karena sifatnya itu.

Tsukishima memang pernah melakukan seks. Dia melakukannya dengan pria yang ditemuinya di bar atau tempat-tempat dimana orang-orang gay berkumpul. Hanya sekedar _one night stand_. Tanpa perasaan, hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu seksual dan dengan orang asing. **Orang asing** _._

Bukan orang yang dia ketahui namanya. Bukan orang yang berasal dari kampus atau daerah dekat ia tinggal. Bukan orang yang berkemungkinan dia temui lagi. Bukan orang yang bisa saja dia jadikan pasangan.

Tapi sekarang dia akan melakukan seks dengan Kuroo Tetsurou. Orang yang satu kampus dengannya. Orang yang merupakan kakak kelasnya. Belum lagi dia adalah ketua klub voli. Jadi bisa disimpulkan dia populer, tentu saja karena wajah dan tubuhnya yang sunggu menggoda. Intinya, Tsukishima mengenalnya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Si kacamata bisa merasakan dia dalam masalah. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Kuroo tidak akan selesai begitu saja. Kenapa? Karena ciuman laki-laki berambut hitam itu sungguh membuat candu. Ciuman yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

 _Itu baru ciuman. Bagaimana aksinya nanti di atas ranjang?_ Bisa-bisa Tsukishima termakan omongannya sendiri.

.

"Aku harus ke gedung klub voli." Ucap Lev tiba-tiba.

Tsukishima yang sangat peka pada kata 'klub voli' itu tentu saja langsung memasang wajah terkejutnya. "Untuk?"

"Menemui kakak kelasku dari klub astronomi, kalau hari ini dia ada latihan voli."

Si kacamata hanya diam. Dia langsung teringat Kuroo, laki-laki yang berjanji akan menaklukan dirinya. Sudah 2 minggu sang kapten tidak ada kabar, walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal bagus tapi entah kenapa Tsukishima malah merasa kesal.

 _Ternyata orang itu memang hanya bermulut besar_. Tsukishima merasa menang, sang surai hitam tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Mungkin akhirnya dia merasa takut.

Tapi kemudian Tsukishima mengingat ciuman itu. Ciuman yang jujur saja membuatnya lemah dan merasa sedikit kalah. Padahal sebenarnya hasilnya seri. Dan kenyataan bahwa Kuroo tidak muncul lagi membuat sang surai kuning kesal, ia tidak mau memang dengan cara ini.

"Aku ikut."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum pernah lihat lapangan voli kampusku sendiri, sudahlah jangan banyak tanya!" Jawab Tsukishima dengan tidak jujur sambil berjalan mendahului.

Begitu mulai dekat dengan tempat yang dituju, kedua mahasiswa jurusan fisika itu melihat gerombolan orang yang keluar dari dalam gedung olahraga. Sekali lihat, mereka langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah anggota-anggota klub voli. Diantara pemain yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berbadan besar, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tubuhnya sedikit di bawah rata-rata.

"Itu kakak kelasku! Yang kecil dan imut itu." Tsukishima memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas orang yang dimaksud Lev.

" _Chibi."_ Bisik Tsukishima.

"Walau begitu dia galak lho, jangan sampai terdengar kalau kau mengatainya kecil. Ah, aku ke sana dulu ya!"

Lev berlari menjauh menuju kakak kelas berbadan kecil itu. Tsukishima masih diam di tempatnya, melihat dari jauh para pemain yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan. Sedikit berharap bisa mendapati wajah Kuroo. Namun sampai akhirnya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lagi, sang kapten masih tidak terlihat.

 _Mungkin dia sudah pulang?_ Walau berpikir demikian, Tsukishima malah berjalan mendekat menuju gedung di depannya.

Ternyata yang dia temui hanyalah lapangan yang kosong. Lantai sudah dipel, jaring sudah dilipat dan bola sudah dimasukkan ke keranjang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya sang surai kuning sudah mengetahui itu, tapi tetap saja dia masuk dan berjalan-jalan di tengah lapangan untuk memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau datang untuk mencuri bola voli?" Sang kapten menyandar pada pintu yang terbuka sambil tersenyum licik seperti biasa. "Atau kau datang untuk mencariku?"

"Mana mungkin." Tsukishima mendengus. "Aku ke sini mengantar temanku mencari kakak kelasnya."

"Aku lihat dia sudah pulang, tapi kau masih disini." Ujar Kuroo sambil berjalan mendekati Tsukishima. "Apa aku tidak boleh berharap kau sedang menungguku?"

"Konyol."

"Hahaha, wajah kesalmu manis sekali." Tawa Kuroo terdengar menggema.

"Sudah lah, aku juga mau pulang."

"Kau mencariku karena aku tidak juga melakukan apa-apa sampai 2 minggu kan?" Langkah Tsukishima langsung terhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh, ayo lah. Dengan sifatmu itu, kau pasti tidak terima ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengajakmu tidur kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil merebut ciumanmu."

Tsukishima tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kuroo. Ia tidak bisa menatap orang yang bisa dengan tepat mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. Si kacamata tidak mau mengakui kalau yang dikatakan sang kapten benar.

"Untuk menaklukkan 'pemain' yang hebat membutuhkan persiapan yang matang dan lama." Sang surai hitam menggaruk kepalanya.

"Persiapan maksudmu? Kau bahkan tidak menemuiku." Kuroo yang mendengar itu menatap Tsukishima terkejut, tapi kemudian senyum khasnya mengembang. "A,apa?"

"Jadi benar kau ingin aku menemuimu." Langsung saja wajah Tsukishima memerah. Dia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya bisa dibalik seperti itu.

Kuroo berjalan mendekati Tsukishima yang masih menenangkan diri dari rasa malunya, tangannya yang besar mengelus pipi Tsukishima. Sepasang mata karamel menatap Kuroo dengan marah, tapi tidak menolak perlakuan yang diberikannya.

"Kau tidak menghentikanku." Kata Kuroo dengan nada datar. "Aku bisa saja menyerangmu sekarang."

"Tidak akan karena kau belum selesai melakukan persiapanmu kan?" Tsukishima tersenyum mengejek.

Sang kapten membalas dengan senyum licik khasnya.

Tsukishima langsung di tarik ke arah gudang lapangan voli, ia tidak melawan sama sekali. Entah kenapa setelah mengetahui kalau selama ini Kuroo memikirkan dirinya dan bahkan membuat persiapan, membuat sang mata karamel merasa lega.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsukishima setelah Kuroo menutup pintu gudang.

"Aku akan meneliti tubuhmu."

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja aku mengumpulkan informasi." Kuroo menaikkan pundaknya. "Boleh?"

Sang surai kuning terdiam sebentar, "aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena kau meneliti tubuhku."

Senyum khas sang kapten mengembang, membuat Tsukishima sedikit bergidik karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kuroo menatap mata dibalik kacamata itu dengan tenang, kemudian dengan perlahan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga sang surai kuning. Sebuah kecupan kecil hinggap di daun telinga Tsukishima, ia sedikit menolak karena refleks. Namun Kuroo tampaknya tidak peduli dan tetap menciumi telinga laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Wajahmu merah." Kata Kuroo. "Kau suka telingamu dimainkan seperti ini?"

Belum sempat menjawab, lidah Kuroo mulai mengambil perannya. Tak lama, ia juga menggigit manja dan menghisap lembut telinga Tsukishima. Si kacamata hanya dapat mengenggam erat baju Kuroo sambil menutup mata, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara yang dari tadi ditahannya.

"Hen... Tikan... Bodoh..." Mendengar itu, sang manik hitam langsung berhenti menjahili kedua telinga Tsukishima yang sudah tampak memerah.

"Telingamu sensitif, tapi bukan itu titiknya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencari bagian tubuhmu yang paling sensitif." Kuroo kembali tersenyum.

Bibir sang kapten kini menjelajahi leher jenjang Tsukishima. Ia memulai dari depan, kemudian mengecup makin lama ke samping. Seperti yang di katakannya, mencari titik yang paling sensitif.

" _Eng_..." Tsukishima mengeratkan pegangannya.

Kuroo sadar akan reaksi itu. Wajah Tsukishima memerah dan dia mengeluarkan suara. Lehernya ia miringkan, seperti mengarahkan ke tempat yang ia ingin Kuroo puaskan. Bagai menemukan sebuah petunjuk, senyuman licik Kuroo mengembang makin lebar.

Ia lalu memutar tubuh Tsukishima dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan pasti membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menghisap persis di tengkuk sang surai kuning

" _Ahhh!"_ Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Tsukishima.

 _Bingo._

Mendengar itu, Kuroo makin menguatkan hisapannya, ia menjilati tengkuk Tsukishima dan menggigitnya dengan lembut.

" _Ahh! Ah!_ Hen... Hentikan."

Tentu saja sang kapten tidak memperdulikan perintah itu. Ia dengan nikmatnya menjahili bagian belakang leher sang manik karamel sambil mendengar desahan yang makin terdengar erotis. Tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggang, mulai bergeser ke arah selangkangan.

"Haha, _bagian_ mu mengeras." Ujar Kuroo dengan suara pelan. "Hanya karena aku menjilati tengkukmu."

Tsukishima menutup mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan suara desahan yang tidak bisa ia kontrol dan juga rasa malunya. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri kaget karena baru mengetahui titik lemahnya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya seterangsang ini sebelumnya tanpa menyentuh bagian laki-lakinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari." Kata si kacamata dengan suara sedikit serak, "lebih baik kau hentikan karena kau tahu kan' kalau kesempatan kita melakukan seks hanya sekali."

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah aku menyerah." Kuroo melepaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau yakin? Dengan _barang_ mu yang seperti itu?" Wajah sang surai kuning kembali memerah, sedangkan Kuroo tersenyum licik seperti biasa. Puas dengan apa saja yang baru dilakukannya pada laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Aku tetap tidak mau berada di dekatmu." Tsukishima menatap kesal Kuroo.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan pergi."Ada sedikit rasa menyesal mendengar Kuroo menjawab seperti itu dan tampaknya hal tersebut terlihat di wajah Tsukishima.

Reaksi itu membuat Kuroo tersenyum kemudian menghentikan langkahnya lalu menarik lengan Tsukishima secara tiba-tiba. Mata karamel itu membulat, sebuah ciuman lembut baru saja mendarat di dahinya.

"Lain kali kita bertemu, bersiaplah Kei."

Belum sempat menjawab apa-apa, sang kapten sudah keluar dari gudang. Meninggalkan Tsukishima yang kebingungan dengan wajah memerah. Dibandingkan dengan ciuman panas di perpustakaan dan _kejailan_ yang dia lakukan di telinga dan tengkuknya, kecupan lembut di dahi itu lebih menyisakan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note : Bingung mau manggil _titit_ nya apaan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wajahmu seperti orang yang tidak puas masturbasi."

Seketika bir yang sedang diminum Tsukishima menyembur,"A, Akaashi-san..."

"Eh? Tebakanku benar ya?"

 **One Time Chance**

By rrabbid29

OS: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Three :

Displeasure

 **.**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah muncul di bar, sekalinya datang wajahmu ditekuk." Lanjut laki-laki yang dipanggil Akaashi itu.

"Lalu kau bilang wajahku seperti tidak puas masturbasi?"

"Itu cuma tebakan _random_ , tapi melihat reaksimu ternyata tepat."

Tsukishima menghela nafas, ia kembali meminum birnya yang tinggal setengah dengan tidak tenang. "Aku ingin tidur dengan seseorang malam ini."

"Wow, masturbasimu pasti **benar-benar** tidak memuaskan." Canda Akaashi sedikit terkejut.

"Tsk, aku tidak _mood_ untuk bercanda." Melihat Tsukishima yang kesal, laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak berniat melanjutkan leluconnya. Matanya yang hitam melirik ke semua penjuru bar yang bercahaya remang-remang tersebut. Bar itu berada di sudut kota dimana tempat orang-orang gay berkumpul, bisa dikatakan semua laki-laki yang berada disana memang mencari partner untuk berhubungan.

"Laki-laki kantoran yang ada di ujung sana tampaknya memperhatikanmu dari tadi." Ujar Akaashi sambil menunjuk dengan lirikan matanya.

"Baiklah." Sang surai kuning tidak berpikir dua kali dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya, berencana mendatangi laki-laki yang dimaksud temannya itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu malam ini?" Tanya sang manik hitam sedikit khawatir.

"Aku dikutuk oleh kucing hitam."

Alis Akaashi menyatu sambil masih melihat Tsukishima yang kini tampak berbicara dengan pria kantoran itu. Ia telah mengenal si kacamata itu cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa dia sedang bertingkah gegabah. Maksudnya, Tsukishima selalu menggoda tergetnya agar dia diajak tidur. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyapa duluan.

 _Apa dia mabuk?_

 **.**

Tsukishima benar-benar berharap dia mabuk. Mendatangi duluan orang yang ingin diajak seks sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi dia sangat butuh mengeluarkan benih-benihnya. Nafsunya berada diujung tanduk, tubuhnya terasa sensitif dan dia sungguh ingin dipeluk malam ini. Semua karena seekor kucing hitam telah menemukan _tombol_ dimana membuat hasrat seksnya bangkit. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan seseorang untuk memuaskannya.

" _Hh..._ Gi, gigit tengkukku..." Ucap Tsukishima disela-sela nafasnya.

"Apa?"

"Sebelah sini... gigit, hisap... _Ah."_ Ia menujuk bagian belakang leher.

Laki-laki asing itu membalik badan Tsukishima, mulai menggenjot tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia memegang pinggul sang surai kuning yang ramping dan mempercepat pinggulnya, membuat kasur berderit lebih keras.

" _Ah!Ah!_ Hisap... leherku." Pinta Tsukishima.

Masih mempertahankan kecepatannya, partner sang manik karamel itu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai leher jenjangnya. Ia mulai menggigit dan menghisap tengkuknya sesuai perintah.

"Kau jadi makin sempit di dalam." Tsukishima mengetahui hal itu, titik sensitif yang dikatakan Kuroo memang membuatnya makin bernafsu.

"A, Aku akan keluar..." Bisik Tsukishima. " _Aahhh!"_

Cairan sperma langsung berhambur keluar membasahi seprai hotel. Lubang Tsukishima berkedut, menandakan kepuasan tertinggi. Tak lama, partnernya juga mengeluarkan cairan putih itu dan menarik keluar batangnya yang basah.

"Mau melakukannya sekali lagi?" Tanya laki-laki yang entah bernama siapa itu.

Tsukishima tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang yang sama dua kali."

Sang surai kuning lalu beranjak dari kasur, berencana untuk membasuh badannya yang berkeringat. Air hangat langsung mengaliri kulit putih tersebut, membuat tubuhnya yang lelah karena aktivitas bernafsu itu menjadi lebih rileks.

Namun berbeda dengan pikirannya, Tsukishima malah merasa sangat gelisah. Ia menutup mata untuk menenangkan diri tapi bayangan Kuroo menjilati tengkuknya tidak hilang juga. Padahal orang lain telah melakukannya, lebih ganas dan lama dari pada si kucing hitam. Lalu kenapa tetap orang itu yang terasa?

"Ugh." Wajah Tsukishima kembali menekuk memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kecupan lembut di dahi itu. Dengan pelan jarinya yang lentik menyetuh tempat dimana sang kapten memberinya ciuman sore tadi. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, namun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri hal itu disebabkan karena ia mandi air hangat terlalu lama.

"Kau yakin tidak mau satu ronde lagi?" Tanya sang laki-laki asing begitu Tsukishima keluar dari kamar mandi. "Karena sepertinya kau masih belum puas."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan tidur dengan orang yang sama dua kali."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis,"peraturan yang aneh."

Tsukishima hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian pergi meninggalkan hotel setelah menaruh beberapa uang untuk membayar sewa kamar. Ia sadar kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan ronde kedua, ia sadar kenapa seksnya terasa nikmat tapi dia tidak puas sama sekali.

Sang kacamata mempercepat langkahnya menuju stasiun. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Menghapus semua memorinya tentang hari ini dan meredam semua nafsunya yang ia tahu tapi tidak ingin diakui, tertuju pada satu orang. Kuroo Tetsurou.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pikiran dan tubuhku?_

.

.

.

Author's Note : Maapkeun _nganu_ nya malah sama orang asing, habis Tsukishima udah keburu sange n Kuroo masih siap-siap :v


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa..." mata karamel Tsukishima menyipit, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang buram.

Tangan kurusnya meraih kacamata yang dia sadari berada di sebelah tempat tidur, masih dengan perasaan linglung karena baru saja bangun ia mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

 _Dimana ini?_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Tsukishima beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambil sebotol air putih yang ada pada meja di tengah ruangan. Tempat itu bukan kamarnya. Walaupun dengan cahaya redup ia tahu itu. Lalu ini dimana? Ia masih belum benar-benar terjaga untuk mencerna dimana dirinya berada.

Saat sedang minum ia akhirnya menyadari sedang di hotel. Melihat desain ruangan dan kesan yang ada sepertinya tempat itu adalah Love Hotel. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dirinya bisa ada di sana? Seingatnya ia tidak pergi ke gay bar malam itu. Tunggu, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sebelum sampai di hotel ini?

Sang kacamata seperti baru saja di sadarkan dari fase setengah tidurnya. Mengetahui ia berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya membuatnya sedikit panik. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terserang rasa sakit. Ah, melihat kondisi itu sekarang ia tahu kalau dirinya baru pulih dari mabuk.

"Lho? Kau sudah bangun?"

Begitu menoleh, ia merasa tubuhnya disengat ribuan volt listrik. Disana. Berdiri. Sesosok. Pria. Setengah. Telanjang. Keluar. Dari. Kamar mandi. Bernama. KUROO TETSUROU. Tsukishima tidak yakin apa Love Hotel ini berada di surga atau neraka.

 **One Time Chance**

By rrabbid29

OS: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Four :

Start

 **.**

"Ayo laaaahhh. Kumohon." Pinta Lev sambil merajuk.

Tsukishima membalas dengan tatapan matanya yang sengit,"aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk minum-minum."

"Eeeh... Tapi besok kita tumben libur Tsuki-chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, toh walau besok libur tugas kita menumpuk."

"Kenapa kau musti serius sekali sih? Ayolah, ikut minum-minum dengan klubku."

Si kacamata terlihat makin kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin untuk ikut.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak tawaran Lev, sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak pergi ke bar atau semacamnya dan hanya menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan perkuliahan. Jika tidak ada tugas, pemilik manik karamel itu akan membenamkan diri dalam buku-buku pelajaran.

Mungkin karena sikapnya yang seperti pecandu belajar itu membuat Lev sedikit khawatir. Padahal sang surai perak tidak tahu kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara membuat Tsukishima tetap waras. Yap, kalau tidak menyibukkan diri dengan studi, Tsukishima akan terus memikirkan sang kapten klub voli. Itu membuatnya gila bagaimana Kuroo terus berlarian dalam otaknya. Ia akan teringat entah dengan senyum liciknya, suaranya, prilaku mesumnya... semuanya!

"Ayolah, 1 gelas bir saja." Rujuk Lev lagi. "Aku yang bayar."

Tsukishima menghela nafas, mungkin minum-minum bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks dan melupakan si kucing hitam, "baiklah satu gelas saja."

.

"Tidak apa-apa aku ikut acara klubmu?" Tanya Tsukishima.

"Justru ketua klubku menyuruh mengajak orang lagi, klub kami kecil sih. Sedikit menyedihkan kalau minum-minum orangnya sedikit kan?"

Si kacamata hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban itu.

"Iyah, aku juga lebih senang kalau ramai sih. Biasanya Yaku-senpai akan bawa beberapa temannya dari klub voli jadi bakal lebih meriah."

Kaki Tsukishima terhenti. Mendengar kata 'klub voli' itu benar-benar seperti sambaran petir baginya. Kenapa ia tidak sadar dari tadi? Kakak kelas Lev di klub astronomi kan ada yang ikut klub voli juga. Bagaimana kalau sang kapten muncul?

"Tsukishima? Ada Apa?"

"Ah, ehm... tidak apa-apa." Sang kacamata kembali berjalan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau kemungkinan Kuroo untuk datang itu kecil, walaupun Yaku-senpai itu ikut klub voli belum tentu ia akan mengajak Kuroo.

"Oh, ini dia kedainya. Ayo masuk."

Begitu melihat pintu kedai itu dada Tsukishima langsung bergejolak. Ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk melihat apakah Kuroo ada disana. Ia sendiri bingung, apa dia ingin laki-laki itu ada di sana? Atau tidak? Tapi untuk apa dia peduli? Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi pengecut begini?

Setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali dan menentukan untuk bersikap tidak peduli, sang surai kuning menarik nafas panjang lalu menyusul Lev masuk. Sahabatnya itu sudah berjalan duluan menuju sekelompok orang yang duduk di ujung ruangan. Dengan sedikit cemas Tsukishima memperhatikan mereka, mencari-cari sesosok laki-laki dengan senyuman licik yang mematikan. Tapi nihil. Kuroo Tetsurou tidak ada di sana. Itu membuatnya hatinya lega, namun sedikit rasa kecewa menyelip di dalamnya.

"Permisi, kau menghalangi pintu masuk."

"Oh, maaf." Tubuh Tsukishima langsung menepi dan memberikan jalan pada orang yang menegurnya.

 _Eh, bukannya ini kakak kelas yang Lev bilang?_ Sang kacamata baru menyadari bahwa Yaku-senpai tidak berada di gerombolan orang tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari sosok Kuroo sampai tidak memperhatikan siapa-siapa lagi. Jika Yaku-senpai baru datang, berarti kemungkinan untuk Kuroo ikut...

"Tsukishima?" Suara manis itu langsung membuat jantung Tsukishima jatuh ke perutnya.

"Kuroo... san." Sang surai kuning membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata hitam sang kapten.

Senyum khas yang begitu dikenal Tsukishima mengembang, "Oyaoya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ikut."

"Hahaha... Iya, aku juga tidak mengira kau akan ikut."

"Ini akan jadi malam yang menarik."

"Oiiii! Tsukishima! Kuroo-senpai! Sebelah sini!" Teriak Lev yang sontak membuat keduanya menoleh.

Tampaknya tidak ada jalan kembali bagi Tsukishima. Dia sudah berada di sana dan semua anggota acara sudah melihatnya. Sebenarnya otaknya sudah menyuruh untuk mengambil seribu langkah pergi dari kedai itu, namun kalau membatalkan ikut adalah suatu hal yang sangat tidak sopan. Belum lagi harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk kabur dari Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Ini temanku, namanya Tsukishima"

Tsukishima yang duduk di sebelah Lev membungkuk dengan sopan, "salam kenal."

"Kau Tsukishima? Uwah, ternyata benar kalau kau tinggi sekali."

"Kalau begini, lebih baik kau menggantikan Yaku dalam klub voli."

"Hoi, jangan bawa-bawa namaku."

"Tapi Tsukishima memiliki tinggi yang cocok untuk main voli, benar kan kapten?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kuroo yang tengah melamun memperhatikan sang surai kuning yang duduk persis di depannya, "Hah? Eh, maaf. Kenapa?"

"Oi, oi Kuroo. Kau melihat Tsukishima-kun terus karena mau merekrutnya?" Tanya Yaku yang membuat kumpulan orang itu tertawa kecuali Tsukishima.

"Hahaha, aku tertangkap basah memperhatikanmu. Maaf ya." Tawa sang kucing hitam. "Sepertinya aku menginginkanmu masuk klub voli."

Semua kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan minum juga mengobrol. Namun sepasang mata hitam masih memperhatikan Tsukishima hingga membuatnya memalingkan wajah karena malu. Sang kapten benar-benar mempermainkannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkannya dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tsukishima tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang makin cepat.

"Ck!" Sang surai kuning langsung mengambil gelas besar berisi bir dan meneguk dengan cepat, tidak sadar bahwa Kuroo tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya itu.

Selama acara minum itu berlanjut, Tsukishima benar-benar berusaha tidak menatap Kuroo. Ia terus mengobrol dengan orang-orang lain disana walaupun dirinya yang sedikit introvert itu sudah lelah berinteraksi dengan manusia. Jika tidak berbicara, ia akan terus meminum bir untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah melampaui batas alkhol yang bisa diterima.

"Uwah, dia benar-benar mabuk." Tsukishima terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Lev dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Seseorang ambil gelas itu dari tangan Lev."

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya acara ini selesai."

"Benar juga, sudah terlalu larut."

"Tidak hanya Lev, sepertinya aku juga sudah sedikit mabuk."

"Baiklah, ayo semua kita pulang."

Ketika akhirnya semua sudah membayar bagian masing-masing dan bersiap pulang, Tsukishima menghembuskan nafas lega. Malam itu terasa melelahkan baginya, berpura-pura sibuk hanya untuk menghindari satu orang yang menatapnya tajam sepanjang malam. Baru saja berjalan keluar kedai, si kacamata merasakan pusing yang hebat di kepalanya disusul dengan rasa panas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Hei Tsukishima!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat dirinya sedikit tersadar, "Ng, ya?"

"Apa rumahmu searah dengan Lev? Si bodoh ini terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendiri." Tanya Yaku.

"Ah, ehm sayangnya rumahku berlawanan arah. Tapi akan kuantar dia pulang."

"Oh, tidak... maksudku, kalau ternyata berlawanan arah biar aku saja."

"Eh, tapi..."

Yaku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Dia masih cukup kuat untuk jalan, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku sendiri yang mengantarnya."

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Ucap Tsukishima sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Lev benar-benar telah dibawa pergi oleh Yaku, Tsukishima membalikkan badannya menuju arah pulang. Namun rasa panas itu kembali menyerang dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya sendiri memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat. Kini pandangannya juga ikut memburam, kesadarannya mulai menipis seiring dengan suara yang kian menjauh.

 _Gawat... Aku benar-benar mabuk._ Tsukishima memaksakan kakinya untuk mencari pegangan, setidaknya jika ia pingsan agar tidak benar-benar jatuh di tengah jalan.

"Tsukishima!" Sang surai kuning bahkan tidak sempat berpikir suara itu milik siapa, semua seketika berubah menjadi gelap.

.

"Bisakah kau pakai baju sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi?!" Teriak Tsukishima yang melihat Kuroo bertelanjang dada itu.

"Sebenarnya ingin kulakukan tapi seseorang yang tadi mabuk menyiramku dengan air."

Tsukishima terperanjat mendengar itu. Ia baru saja mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Jadi Kuroo lah yang menolongnya saat pingsan di jalan dan membawanya ke Love Hotel. Ia tidak ingat apapun setelah itu, sepertinya dia melakukan hal-hal merepotkan dan membuat masalah pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Maaf... Aku pasti merepotkan sekali." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"Jujur saja, mabukmu lumayan parah. Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" Tsukishima menggeleng. "Kau seharusnya mengontrol minummu." Lanjut Kuroo.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Mendengar itu Kuroo mengembangkan senyum liciknya, dengan pelan dia berjalan menuju Tsukishima.

"Benarkah? Atau kau minum karena aku ada di sana?" Wajah sang surai kuning memerah mendengar itu. "Kau sadar kalau aku memperhatikanmu kan?"

"Apa? Yang benar saja!"

"Justru karena aku terus memperhatikanmu aku sadar kalau kau memperhatikanku juga." Kuroo mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga Tsukishima jatuh terduduk di kasur.

"Apa sih yang kau..."

"Hei, Tsukishima. Apa kau sadar kalau semalaman kau melirikku dengan tatapan menggoda?"

Mata Tsukishima membulat mendengarnya, "eh..?"

Melihat wajah sang surai kuning yang memerah itu langsung membuat Kuroo kehilangan akal sehatnya. Seketika bibir mereka bertemu dan langsung bermain dengan panas. Tsukishima tidak yakin mengapa dirinya tidak mendorong Kuroo menjauh tapi malah menerima lidah si kucing hitam masuk yang membuat kepalanya terasa kosong.

"Kesempatan yang hanya sekali itu..." Kata Kuroo sambil menjilat bibirnya, "boleh kuminta sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note : Maaf baru balik, saya abis mati. ( _dead I mean dead inside lol :v)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kesempatan yang hanya sekali itu... Boleh kuminta sekarang?" Tsukishima merasakan dingin menjalar di punggungnya mendengar itu. Sial, laki-laki yang di depannya ini terlalu seksi.

Sungguh Tsukishima tidak bisa menjawab. Ada pikiran untuk menolak melintas di otaknya tapi nafsu kembali menguasai. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia ingin bibir yang tersenyum licik itu kembali mencumbunya dan dada yang bidang itu memeluknya. Tangan putih mulus itu lalu terulur memeluk tengkuk Kuroo, sambil tersenyum Tsukishima menjawab dengan suara lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Ayo mulai..."

Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kembali.

 **One Time Chance**

By rrabbid29

OS: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Four :

Main Course

 **.**

Begitu Tsukishima menerima ajakan Kuroo, sang surai hitam tidak lagi menunggu apapun untuk menyerang. Seperti orang yang kelaparan ia langsung menyerbu bibir tipis itu. Lebih liar dari biasanya, tidak membiarkan udara masuk sama sekali hingga membuat keduanya sesak. Tapi siapa peduli? Semua nafsu yang terbendung tidak boleh dibuang sia-sia.

"Ku.. roo.." ucap Tsukishima di sela-sela mengambil nafas.

Tidak menjawab, kini perhatian Kuroo terarah pada badan sang surai kuning. Dengan cepat ia menarik keatas kemeja yang dipakai Tsukishima, memamerkan puting yang berwarna pink pucat itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggigit lembut.

" _Ah!_ " Punggung Tsukishima melengkung karena kaget.

Mendengar desahan itu membuat Kuroo makin ingin menjelajahi tubuh Tsukishima. Tangan kirinya mulai berjalan menuju celana sang surai kuning dan dengan perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam. Kuroo merasakan jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah, hal itu tentunya membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Tsukishima..." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, mata karamelnya membuka dan menatap Kuroo. "Kenapa kau basah sekali...?"

Tangan Kuroo tiba-tiba langsung menggenggam _batang_ Tsukishima, membuatnya tercekat. Seluruh badannya menegang karena bagian sensitif itu disentuh oleh tangan yang hangat. Sang surai hitam lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya maju-mundur secara pelan mencoba membuat _batang_ itu terbiasa dulu dengan tangannya.

"Hei, hei... Ini basah sekali. Kau begini hanya karena ciuman?"

" _Uhh, hhh... Eermm._ Kuroo _..._ " Tsukishima mencoba membalas kata-kata kucing hitam itu tapi dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang, sangat susah untuk hanya berpikir.

Tangan Kuroo lainnya mulai menurunkan celana Tsukishima, membuat penis sang surai kuning yang sedang dimainkan terlihat dengan jelas oleh sepasang manik hitam. Melihat dirinya diperhatikan seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Tsukishima terangsang dan membuat _batang_ nya makin mengeras, tentu saja yang memegang menyadarinya.

"Kau suka aku melihatmu?" Bisik Kuroo tepat di telinga Tsukishima.

"Kuroo... Kuroo... _Aah!_ Tengkuk...ku." mengatakan hal itu seperti sebuah kekalahan bagi pemilik mata karamel, ia akhirnya mengakui _tombol_ yang dikatakan Kuroo sebelumnya. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang dia akan sepenuhnya menyerah pada nafsu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kuroo membenarkan posisinya agar lebih mudah mencapai tengkuk Tsukishima. Sambil masih mengocok _barang_ Tsukishima, ia mulai menjati belakang leher yang putih itu, menjailinya hanya dengan lidah.

"Ku, Kuroo..."

Sang surai hitam mengerti maksud panggilan itu. Ia mengigit tepat di tempat yang ia ketahui merupakan titik sensitif Tsukishima lalu kemudian mulai menghisap disana. Desahan mulai terdengar lebih keras, tidak melewatkan keadaan itu tangan Kuroo juga mempercepat gerakannya.

" _Ah! Ah! Ja, jangan..."_ Hanya desahan yang kini keluar dari mulut Tsukishima, tubuhnya kini benar-benar sedang dimainkan dalam nafsu. Sang surai kuning merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan _keluar_ , tangannya dengan lemah menyentuh lengan Kuroo yang sedang mengocok penisnya.

"Kuroo... Kuroo, aku akan... _Aaahhh!_ " Kuroo menggigit tengkuk Tsukishima dengan agak keras, bersamaan dengan itu cairan sperma menyemprot keluar membasahi tangan si kucing hitam.

"Kau keluar sebanyak ini..." Kata Kuroo sambil menjilat tangannya persis di depan Tsukishima.

Sang surai kuning tidak ingin kalah, ia menyentuh _barang_ Kuroo yang mengeras di balik celananya, "sekarang giliranku."

"Heh...?"

Tsukishima mendorong Kuroo untuk tidur terlentang lalu dengan lincah bergerak ke arah bawah. Dengan gesit tangannya membuka sabuk dan resleting Kuroo, memamerkan boxer merah sang kapten. Ia terdiam sebentar, bahkan masih diselimuti satu kain lagi ia bisa mengetahui seberapa besar _barang_ Kuroo.

Dengan perlahan ia menarik turun boxer merah itu. Mata karamelnya seketika membulat begitu melihat benda yang terancung dengan tegap tersebut. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada Kuroo, ia ternyata tidak memperhatikan sang surai kuning sama sekali. Wajahnya yang memerah hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Tsukishima tahu bahwa sang kapten malu, tapi ia benci jika _servis_ nya tidak dilihat dengan baik.

"Kuroo-san." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang surai hitam refleks melihat ke arah Tsukishima.

Mendapat perhatian yang diinginkannya, lidah Tsukishima mulai menjilati penis yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_. Kuroo mencoba menahan desahannya yang keluar bersamaan dengan tiap jilatan di _barang_ nya tapi tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Tsukishima memang terkenal dengan kemampuan _blowjob_ nya yang memuaskan, berterima kasih kepada Akaashi-san yang mengajarinya.

" _Itadakimasu..._ " gumam Tsukishima dalam hati sebelum memasukkan _batang_ Kuroo kedalam mulutnya.

Sang surai hitam mendesah pelan begitu merasakan hangat dan basah menyelimuti organ jantannya, walau belum masuk semua tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat terangsang. Lidah Tsukishima bergerak mencicipi setiap bagian penisKuroo yang ada dimulutnya, sambil membiasakan ukuran agar tidak membuatnya tersedak saat nanti mulai bergerak.

"Tsuki... Shima..." Panggil Kuroo dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Sang surai kuning tahu bahwa lawan mainnya itu sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin dirinya menelan _semuanya._ Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Tsukishima memasukkan semua bagian Kuroo yang tersisa sampai ke dalam tenggorokannya yang sempit. Mulutnya yang bergerak maju-mundur disambut desahan pelan Kuroo.

"Gawat.. Aku akan keluar." Bisik sang kucing hitam. Tangan besar itu mendorong kepala Tsukishima lebih dalam dan pada saat bersamaan cairan putih miliknya keluar.

"Kau keluar sebanyak ini Kuroo-san... Kuharap kau masih memiliki banyak karena ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Goda Tsukishima sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang masih dipenuhi cairan sperma.

"Heh, ayo kita masuk ke hidangan utama."

Kuroo menarik tubuh Tsukishima, kini Ia yang bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuh sang surai kuning. Lidahnya mempersiapkan _lubang_ yang akan dimasuki juniornya sebentar lagi. Desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Tsukishima, tubuhnya terasa panas entah karena gairah atau karena efek alkohol yang belum pudar.

Jari lentik itu mencengkram bahu Kuroo, "Kumohon... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kuroo mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Tsukishima yang sudah berwajah merah penuh dengan nafsu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa seksinya kau terlihat sekarang, Tsukishima-kun"

Kuroo mulai memasukkan juniornya perlahan, membiasakan rektum laki-laki di depannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bermain. " _Aaah..._ " Sang surai kuning mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup panjang.

Mendengar itu, sang kucing hitam mendorong lebih dalam. Dia bisa merasakan hangat dan sempit menyelimuti organ kemaluannya, begitu nikmat hingga bisa membuatnya keluar saat itu juga. Kuroo menurunkan tubuhnya, menciumi bibir pink Tsukishima sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Namun nafsu sudah menguasai keduanya, Kuroo mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan Tsukishima tampak sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk dipuaskan.

" _Hhh... Aa.. Ahhh, Ahhh!_ " Sang kucing hitam menghantam tepat di prostat Tsukishima, membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang sudah tidak terbayangkan lagi.

Kuroo menghantam tempat yang sama berkali-kali, mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya yang membuat rektum Tsukishima semakin sempit memeluk _batang_ nya. Keduanya mendesah sambil terus berciuman.

Menginginkan lebih, Kuroo mengeluarkan penisnya yang basah dan membalikkan badan Tsukishima. Sambil mulai menggenjot dari belakang, sang kucing hitam menciumi punggung Tsukishima dan meninggalkan bekas.

Masih teringat bagian paling sensitif pemilik mata karamel, Kuroo tersenyum licik. Ia menghisap tengkuk Tsukishima, menghasilkan desahan yang makin terdengar keras. " _Kuroo-san... Ah, Ah, Aahh..._ "

" _Tsukishima... Se, sedikit lagi. Ah..."_

Kuroo memegang pinggul Tsukishima, makin mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan Tsukishima mencengkram kasur, tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan _barang_ Kuroo yang mengisi penuh _lubangnya_. Kuroo kemudian mengocok penis sang surai kuning yang sudah sangat basah, membuat pantatnya makin rapat dan berkedut.

" _Kuroo... Aku..."_ Sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, cairan Tsukishima keluar. Hentakan berikutnya Kuroo juga mengeluarkan benih-benihnya di dalam Tsukishima.

Nafas mereka berdua kini terdengar tersengal-sengal dan tubuh dipenuhi oleh keringat. Tapi keduanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang licik, yakin bahwa malam ini masih jauh dari kata berakhir. Sambil masih mengatur nafas, mata mereka beradu. Nafsu masih terlihat jelas di wajah masing-masing.

Sadar akan hal itu, bagai magnet mereka kembali menyatu dalam ciuman yang panas. Tsukishima kini mengambil kendali, memasukkan kemaluan Kuroo yang sudah mengeras kembali ke dalam _lubang_ nya yang masih basah karena sperma. Kini Ia yang akan menunjukkan kehebatannya pada sang kucing hitam.

Ronde kedua dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note : 1 chapter khusus buat nganu uwu~ maaf masih amatir nulis cerita beginian T-T


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukishima terbangun dalam keadaan dipeluk oleh sesosok tubuh yang hangat, telinganya mendengar detakan jantung berirama dari dada yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Pikirannya sudah menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi entah kenapa tidak di lakukannya juga. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak dipeluk seperti ini? Merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang lain dengan lembut seperti ini? Tidur dengan nyenyak disamping seseorang seperti ini? Melakukan seks semalam seperti... Tunggu! **Semalaman**?

Semalaman berarti berapa kali?!

 **One Time Chance**

By rrabbid29

OS: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Four :

A Date

 **.**

 _Gawat! Gawat! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kei?! Kau melakukan seks berapa kali semalam?!_ Umpat Tsukishima dalam hati. Ia lalu mendongak ke atas, melihat wajah tertidur Kuroo yang tampak pulas. _Sial, kenapa dia tampan sekali?_

"Hngg..." Kuroo mulai terbangun, lansung saja Tsukishima menutup matanya berpura-pura untuk tidur.

Kapten klub voli itu memperhatikan wajah Tsukishima, lalu dengan lembut mengecup keningnya dan kemudian memeluknya. Terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dadanya berdetak kencang seperti akan meledak. Ia tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya juga ikut memerah, membuat Kuroo sadar bahwa si kacamata telah terbangun.

Senyum liciknya mengembang, dengan satu gerakan Ia mengambil dagu Tsukishima dan mulai menciumnya. Lidah Kuroo menjilati bibir lembut itu, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tentu saja walau terkejut setengah mati, Tsukishima berusaha untuk tetap diam namun godaan ciuman yang panas akhirnya meluluhkan dirinya.

" _Ku, Kuroo...san_ " permainan lidah itu bertahan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.

Kuroo mengelap ludah yang terlihat keluar dari ujung bibir Tsukishima sambil tersenyum, "Selamat pagi Tuan Putri. Kenapa anda pura-pura tidur?"

Tsukishima langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroo karena malu, "a, aku bukan pura-pura tidur! Aku memang mau tidur lagi!"

"Oya? Apa tidur sambil di peluk olehku begitu nyamannya?"

"Ap...! Tidak sama sekali!" Wajah sang manik karamel kembali memerah, membuat Kuroo tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah! Aku mandi duluan- Aduh!"

"Hei, ada apa?"

Tsukishima memegang punggung bawahnya. Yep, ini lah hasil kalau bermain terlalu kasar semalaman. Semua terasa nikmat pada awalnya tapi sekarang Ia harus menerima rasa sakit yang akan bertahan untuk beberapa jam.

"Ah, sakit ya? Apa kau bisa mandi sendiri?"

"Jangan konyol, tentu aku bisa."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Maksudnya?" Kuroo langsung berjalan menuju sisi Tsukishima, dengan sekali gerakan menggendongnya ala pengantin. "Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, jadi biarkan aku bertanggung jawab."

Tsukishima hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merah selama Kuroo menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Ia juga tidak bisa melawan ketika sang kapten mulai membasuh dan membersihkannya dengan sabun.

"Ugh, kenapa aku harus dimandikan olehmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa tidak? Toh aku sudah melihatmu telanjang semalam, atau kau mau aku juga mandi di depanmu?" Goda Kuroo.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh! Tapi nanti kau juga harus mandi, jadi lakukan saja sekarang!"

Sang kucing hitam segera saja membuka baju dan mandi, Tsukishima yang sedang mengisi bak dengan air hangat hanya bisa mengintip sedikit-sedikit melalui ujung matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh yang menidurinya semalam itu benar-benar terbentuk dengan baik. Mungkin karena seorang atlet voli? Tapi rasanya mustahil hanya karena itu, Kuroo memang dilahirkan dengan wajah yang tampan dan tubuh seksi. Sebuah kejahatan sebenarnya...

"Aku juga mau berendam." Kata Kuroo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Tsukishima.

"Kau boleh masuk setelahku."

"Aku mau masuk berdua denganmu."

"Haaah? Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah, ini bukan masalah besar." Sang surai kuning mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kuroo mulai memasuki bak mandi dan menikmati air hangat. "Ahh, hangat... Ayo masuk, kau bisa kedinginan."

Tsukishima mendecakkan lidahnya, menyerah untuk melawan dan ikut berendam bersama Kuroo. "Ini bukan berarti aku suka berendam denganmu!"

"Iya, iya. Hei, kenapa kau membelakangiku?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat senyum menyebalkanmu itu."

"Hmm..." Kuroo terdiam sebentar melihat punggung putih Tsukishima yang penuh bekas ciuman darinya, lalu dengan sekali gerakan menarik tubuh itu mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memelukmu. Ah, tubuhmu juga hangat..."

"Ukh." Sang manik karamel hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan Kuroo. Wajahnya bahkan mulai memerah ketika laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. "Be, berhenti memelukku."

"Tidak mau. Ini nyaman, biarkan aku begini untuk sementara Tsukishima-kun."

Memohon dengan suara manis seperti itu benar-benar membuat Tsukishima tidak bisa menolak. Dalam keheningan, Tsukishima bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri berdegup makin kencang dan cepat. Ia tidak tahan dengan perasaan menyiksa itu, rasanya ingin segera pergi namun Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti kata Kuroo ini terasa nyaman, membuatnya ingin seperti ini untuk sedikit lebih lama.

 **.**

"Wah, ternyata sudah sesiang ini. Tsukishima-kun apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kuroo begitu mereka keluar dari Love Hotel.

"Eh? Yah, tentu saja."

"Bagus! Ayo kita pergi mencari makan."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?"

"Karena aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dan aku akan mentraktirmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si kacamata, Kuroo menggandeng tangannya dan mulai berjalan. Tsukishima baru akan membuka mulut untuk protes tapi wajah Kuroo yang tersenyum itu mengurungkan niatnya. _Ugh, untung saja kau tampan._ Lalu dengan sedikit tersipu menggengam balik tangan sang kucing hitam.

Tsukishima tidak tahu ajakan dari Kuroo merupakan awal dari hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Setelah makan, sang kapten mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton film. Di lanjutkan dengan bermain selama beberapa jam di Arcade lalu berakhir dengan segelas kopi di kafe dekat stasiun. Seharian ini Tsukishima di tarik kemana-mana sesuai keinginan Kuroo tapi lagi-lagi Ia tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa ikut. Sebenarnya walaupun melelahkan, hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini? Pergi hanya berdua dengan seseorang seperti... kencan.

 _Kencan?_ Tsukishima tertegun.

"Jadi kita berpisah disini, ya?" Tanya Kuroo yang membuyarkan lamunan sang surai kuning.

"Eh? Ah, iya."

"Oya? Ada apa Tsukishima-kun?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Tsukishima terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Terima kasih... Untuk hari ini."

Mata Kuroo membulat, tidak biasanya si kacamata di depannya ini berterima kasih. Ini merupakan hal yang cukup mengagetkan, apalagi Tsukishima mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang memerah mengartikan bahwa Ia benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya.

"Kalau kita sedang tidak ada di stasiun aku akan menciummu sekarang."

"Ya, yang benar saja! Jangan bercanda!" Wajah Tsukishima yang kini makin merah sampai telinga mengundang tawa kecil Kuroo.

"Aku senang bisa bersamamu hari ini." Ucap Kuroo sambil mengelus lembut rambut laki-laki di depannya itu.

Mereka berdua berpisah saat kereta Tsukishima datang. Kuroo melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar walau hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sinis seperti biasa. Sang kapten bahkan masih melakukannya sampai Tsukishima memasuki gerbong.

 _Oh, Tuhan lihatlah wajah konyolnya itu._ Tapi akhirnya sang surai kuning menyerah, Ia melambaikan pelan tangannya sebelum kereta benar-benar berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note : Pengen bikin short story LevYaku n BokuAka yang masih 1 AU sm cerita ini, tapi mungkin gak se-explicit hehe

Btw follow me on IG rrabbid29 I post yaoi


End file.
